1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mobile communication systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to a system and method that can activate one or more loudspeakers included in a mobile device, according to a user's selection, in order to make a call in a speakerphone mode.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the rapid development of information and communication technology and semiconductor technology, the use of various types of mobile devices has also increased. The trend in mobile devices is toward the convergence of functions and services that historically were separately provided by diverse types of mobile devices. For example, mobile devices now include communication functions such as voice calling or message transmission, and additional functions, such as a TeleVision (TV) viewing function (e.g., mobile broadcasting, such as Digital Multimedia Broadcasting (DMB), Digital Video Broadcasting (DVB), etc.,), an audio playback function (e.g., Moving Picture Experts Group (MPEG)-1 or MEPG-2 Audio Layer 3 (MP3)), a photographing function, an Internet function, a speakerphone function, etc.
In recent years, mobile devices have been equipped with a number of loudspeakers in order to provide sufficient volume and to output stereophonic sound during audio playback. In addition, the mobile devices can also activate a number of loudspeakers to produce a higher level of audio volume while in a speakerphone mode. When the mobile devices are operated in the speakerphone mode, the sound output from the loudspeakers may be received by the microphone. This may cause echoes that deteriorate the quality of a voice call. In particular, when the microphone is located close to the loudspeakers, echoes can easily occur. In order to address these problems, mobile devices of the related art with a number of loudspeakers make a voice call via the speakerphone mode in such a manner that they activate only one loudspeaker spaced far apart from the microphone, e.g., a loudspeaker at the top of the mobile device. However, some users may prefer to hear audio at a higher level despite the audio being produced in an environment where their mobile devices output echoes via the loudspeakers. Regardless of users' preference, it may be preferable that the mobile devices activate a number of loudspeakers depending on the environment in which they are used. For example, in a silent environment, the mobile devices may make a call in the speakerphone mode by activating only one loudspeaker. However, in a noisy environment, mobile devices may have difficulty making a call in the speakerphone using only one loudspeaker. In that case, it may be preferable that the mobile devices activate a number of loudspeakers to provide a higher level of audio sound despite the occurrence of echoes. However, the mobile devices of the related art are designed to activate only one loudspeaker when making a call in a speakerphone mode.